Fighting a losing battle
by magicalmangoes
Summary: What if the first time Tanya met Bella wasn't like it was in the books? What if they met and an ensuing battle for Edward's affection began?
1. Tanya meets Edward

**A/N Hey everybody! Yup this is a new chapter because I was reading over this and I saw a lot of mistakes! Like, as pointed out by one Rue's Mockingjay, Eleazar actually knew Carlisle – they met at Volterra. Also a 'jo' also reminded me that Alice and Jasper probably weren't with the Cullens when they first met the Denali Clan! Thanks guys! And I hope you like this new chapter – spelling, grammar, length, all improved!**

Tanya POV

It was just a normal day – in the early hours of the morning my family and I went hunting, and we were just starting a game of Chinese checkers when we heard a knock on the door.

My sisters and I weren't expecting this – we exchanged a surprised look before I got up, with them right behind me, and answered the door.

There were five vampires. And they had golden eyes – 'vegetarian' vampires. Like us.

There was a blond male vampire in the front with a caramel-coloured hair female vampire beside him. Behind them was an intimidating, muscled vampire who had his arm around a _very_ beautiful blond. Also with them they had another male - without a mate. I was suddenly much more interested in this clan.

This last, single, one was lanky, compared to his brother with messy bronze hair. And he was exceptionally gorgeous, even for a vampire. There was just this air about him – something like he didn't care. I found myself irresistibly drawn towards him.

As if he read my mind, he looked up to meet my eyes. There was a tiniest hint of a smirk on his face, but other than that, he remained a perfect poker face.

The blond one in the front lifted up his hand and I shook it.

He said, "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. We are also vegetarian vampires and we wish to befriend you."

"Carlisle?" came Eleazar's voice behind me.

I was surprised – both by the fact they want to be friends and the manner he announced it and by Eleazar's recognition. But I still remembered my manners and invited them in, "Why don't we talk inside?"

My sisters weren't sure about this but Eleazar smiled at them, assuring them that his clan did not mean any danger. I was confused – was this Carlisle a former part of the Volturi guard like Eleazar? Did he run away with his mate just like Eleazar and Carmen did?

We sat down and talked and slowly the rest of my family let down their guard. We listened to their stories and how they fought against the monster in them and refused to drink human blood. (**A/N I'm sure all of you have heard their stories before – I don't think you need to hear them again**).

I found out that Carlisle were invited by the leaders of the Volturi to stay with them for a while – a fact that was nearly as shocking as the fact that the blonde leader of the other coven had never let a drop of human blood in his mouth.

We found out the handsome one had a power – powers like Carmen, Eleazar and Kate. He could read minds. When I found that out I laughed in my mind – how ironic was the comment I made at the door!

After I found out that fact I was even more irresistibly drawn to the one named Edward.

When the Cullens went to satiate their thirst I started plotting. Before long Edward would be mine.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? Was it better than before?**


	2. Edward meets Tanya

**A/N I decided to do Edward's POV of the first meeting because one of the people who reviewed said that I should do that.**

**And thank you to Siriusly-LOLing and StupidUnreliableFanpire who reviewed! You guys are the best!**

**And I believe I didn't do this last chapter… I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Although I believe that I am not like her in any aspect – but she still is a very lucky woman!**

Edward's POV

We were running past when we caught their scent. All five of us screeched to a stop in the snow as one. There were other vampires in the area!

We didn't know whether to be scared or excited – we didn't know who the vampires might be. Good or bad, we had no idea.

I couldn't hear their 'voices' yet but I was sure I would hear once we got within a few miles of them. We didn't run as fast as we were before, but instead we slowed down the pace a bit for me to be just in the area to hear their minds.

I realised, from their minds, that there were three women and one man. We went cautiously closer at this piece of news – five of us could probably take on the four of them, if they were to harbour bad intentions.

Carlisle stood in front of us, clearing showing that he was the leader of this coven.

When one of the females opened the door I was bombarded with foreign thoughts.

Carlisle was shocked that the male in this clan was Eleazar – a former part of the guard.

Eleazar was, like Carlisle, shocked to see him again.

The rest of the thought were similar – '_who were these people?_', '_do you think they'll harm us?_'

But there was one other that was different – the strawberry blonde who had opened the door for us.

Her mind was thinking of my beauty. I scoffed mentally at that thought – who would've ever thought that I was handsome, even by vampire standards?

But I ignored them and hoped Tanya would not think I was her mate. Carlisle introduced us and with the bond already formed between Carlisle and Eleazar our 'families' quickly became close.

I was rather surprised at the powers they possessed – I thought only I had them. It was comforting to know that it wasn't only me who was 'strange'.

But any hope I had for Tanya getting over her infatuation was completely dashed. By the end of the day Tanya's... little crush did not become something of the past – it had intensified.

**A/N: What do you think? I've changed some of it to not seem so childish. And Edward sort of sounds different now!**


	3. Tanya decides she likes Edward

**A/N I know all my chapters are short but please forgive me! :(**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, but like many other people I want to be her. Or at least own something as cool as her.**

**Tanya's POV**

The next time we went hunting Edward decided to stay back in the house. A plan started to form in my head.

We ran together out to the forest, but then we separated. I caught a deer and, hurrying, drained it then ran back to the house.

I ran up the wall and within seconds I was in my bedroom. Swiftly, I changed into the short, lacy scarlet silk dress Kate gave me last year as a joke. I was glad to see it came to some use now instead of just collecting dust.

I crept downstairs. I could hear some music coming from the living room – Edward was lying there listening to his music.

Edward hasn't acknowledged my presence yet. I sneaked to his side and whispered his name.

His eyes flew open. They stared at me. Then he looked my up and down.

For one second his shock showed. But then he regained his emotionless face.

I knew that he would be attracted to me – no other single man or vampire had been able to resist me.

Edward shook his head. I had a small inkling of what that head shaking meant, but I shook it away.

He smiled his gorgeous smile. He motioned for me to take a seat next to him.

I did and I knew that he would be mine very soon – like everything else I had ever wanted in my life.

He took my hand carefully in his – if my heart wasn't dead it would have been beating furiously, like one of those ridiculous human romance novels.

But the words that came out of his mouth crushed my dreams.

"Tanya, we could never be together. I am destined to be single and you are worthy of someone much better than me. Sorry."

That apology did not sound like it was meant.

I stared at him in shock. "How? You _must_ be attracted to me."

"Sorry Tanya but I am not attracted to you. I am sorry but your beauty holds no attraction to me," he smiled. "But I'm sure there is someone else out there that would be more appreciative of your beauty and love."

I was furious, fuming and frustrated. Oh, what I would like to do to him right now!

But I could hear the others coming back - I couldn't let them see this.

I wrenched my hand out of his and darted upstairs.

How? How could he be not attracted to me? Maybe he thought we were progressing too quickly…

"No, Tanya, we're not progressing too quickly – we haven't even started. We will never start. I'm sorry, Tanya, please move on."

Oh, the nerve of this boy! How dare he call up the stairs like nothing had happened!

I didn't want to listen to anymore. I threw my pillow over my head and sobbed into my mattress. It was foolish as I could still hear everything that went on in this house but I ignored it all.

Maybe Rosalie was right – that he would never be attracted to anyone.

I comforted myself with a new realisation – the fact that he wasn't even attracted to Rosalie. My sisters soon found me, hiding under my pillow, and hugged me – they must have realised what happened.

**Edward's POV **

I felt horrible for refusing Tanya. How could I be not attracted to her?

Maybe Rosalie was really right – that I wasn't destined for love.

I didn't need to see the future to know that I would be alone for the rest of eternity while everybody around me found someone to share their lives with.

**Third Person's POV**

Soon the Cullens left for Forks – it was a little near Port Angeles and was always rainy or overcast. It was the perfect place for a family of vampires to live.

Although it seemed to everybody that Tanya had given up, that was not the case.

After they departed Tanya made up her mind that Edward was to be alone for the rest of eternity or if he ever found a mate – it would be her, Tanya Denali.

**A/N was it good? Better than the old version? I hoped I portrayed Edward and Tanya correctly. Please review. Criticism welcome! **


	4. Edward decides he doesn't like Tanya

**A/N: This is when Edward runs away from Forks and Bella. Revised. :D**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I was, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Tanya's POV

Edward came back! Something I knew was going to happen – something my sisters doubted, but I believed in.

The Cullens have been in Forks for two years - I was certain that Edward was never going to find a mate.

This morning, he showed up unexpectedly, without his family.

He said that he needed a break from his everyday life and all the pretence.

But I knew he came back because of me.

When the others hunting I stayed behind to catch up with Edward, something purely friendly – but my family weren't fooled by it. They knew I wanted to have some time alone with him.

So my family left for their hunting trip, all wishing me good luck. They all thought that it was time for me to get a mate and Edward was the best candidate.

I saw him lying in the snow, thinking deeply.

I hoped that he was thinking about me.

Trying not to disturb him, I crept to his side and lied down next to him.

I wished that I could lie next to him every day, to hunt with him, to do everything with him.

"You know that isn't possible, Tanya."

I pouted – how can he be so sure that he doesn't have any feelings for me if he doesn't try?

"I don't need to try to know that we can't be together," he said in an exasperated tone.

_Why? _

"Tanya, I don't know why I'm not attracted to you. You're beautiful, you're smart – you're everything I could ever wish for in a mate. Maybe there is something wrong with me. But I don't feel a connection between us. And you deserve more than me."

I looked at him, hurt. He knows that I would be the perfect mate and he still doesn't want me?

Unable to face him anymore I ran away.

I came to this boulder, situated next to a bubbling brook. I punched the rock and as predicted it split into half. I sat down in the middle and started thinking.

'_Did Edward get a mate? That's not possible. Is it?_ _No, it's not possible. Just calm down and go hunt._'

I followed my urges and went to hunt. But I didn't go back to the house. I didn't go back until Irene came out into the forest and told me that he was gone.

The whole coven was trying to comfort me when I got home. But I told them I didn't need it – because one day, no matter what he says, Edward's going to be my mate.


	5. Bella meets Tanya

**A/N This chapter is written in many different POV's. I'm not sure when this chapter is set. It's probably doesn't have a specific time – just when Bella is human and before the marriage.**

**And thanks to Vera-Henry and Alina Bee for pointing out to me that I called Bella an 'it'. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the characters. Sob. Sob.**

Bella's POV:

Oh no.

Tanya's coming.

The beautiful, female, strawberry blonde vampire. That just happens to like Edward.

I can't believe it.

Alice said she has strawberry-blonde hair, a tall, slender figure and a beautiful face.

How will I look like compared to her?

Klutzy, no doubt. And plain.

Oh, how can I ever compete with her?

Edward's POV:

The Denali's were coming.

And Bella was fretting.

No matter how many times I told her, she wouldn't believe that nothing Tanya could do, would ever attract me. I told her about the many times she had tried, but how I refused.

But she wouldn't believe me. She only listened to how 'in love' with me Tanya was.

I wished that Alice would let me see the outcome of this meeting, but she's always focusing on something else - for instance translating the Chinese National Anthem into British Sign Language. And when I ask her she tells me the future is too unstable – but with a knowing smirk on her face.

I really hoped that Bella would take this calmly but as far as Jasper knows, she isn't.

Tanya's POV:

We're going to visit the Cullens!

I had told my sisters about the last conversation I had with Edward.

All three of them agreed with me – what I deserved was Edward.

We thought that he only said those words was because he was too shy. Which made sense considering how much we talked when had our gatherings.

And we were going to make him less shy.

In another five minutes or so, we were going to be at their house!

Today is the day – when Edward finally realises that we are meant to be together.

When we reached there, Carlisle and Esme opened the door. Alice – one of their coven's new addition – must've told them. Alice was a pixie-sized female that remembers nothing of her past but can see the future. She has a mate too – a tall blonde, silent one that can feel emotions.

Very, very soon, Edward's not going to be the odd one out in the Cullen family.

As we walked closer to the big house we could smell a human.

Huh? Why would the scent of a human be around the Cullen Mansion? They were vegetarians, just like us. Unless... but I couldn't bring myself to think of that possibility.

Curious, my family and I walked forwards, with a question mark etched on our faces.

"Hello Carlisle. It's been a long time," I greeted the leader of this coven.

He smiled and said, "Yes, it's been a long time and, er, some things have changed."

I frowned. What could have changed? They couldn't have changed their diet because their eyes were still a warm butterscotch gold that didn't seem like it was about to make the transformation to blood red at any point soon.

Behind me, Carmen voiced her curiosity.

"What has changed?"

Carlisle and Esme smiled two very nervous smiles.

What could have happened to the Cullens, our extended family? Horrible mental images flashed through my head. Has anyone been... lost?

"Well… I don't know how to say it," Carlisle said.

"Just spit it out, Carlisle." Eleazar told him in an anxious tone.

Carlisle cautiously started again, "It's about Edward…"

WHAT? What could have happened to Edward?

I listened to the sounds of breathing inside the house – there were eight. At first I sighed a sigh of relief as it meant that Edward was still alive, but then I soon realised the mistake in this.

Eight?

As I listened I heard something abnormal – abnormal for vampires, that is.

A heartbeat. A loud, thumping heartbeat.

How could there be a heartbeat inside the house?

"Get on with it," I urged Carlisle.

He took a deep breath.

"Edward… Edward has found a mate. And she's a human."

I stood there, shocked.

Edward has found a mate. And it wasn't me.

I couldn't believe it – I turned around and ran into the forest.

**A/N So, did you like it? Should I make Tanya like Bella or should I start a 'war'?**


	6. Tanya nearly breaks down the door

**A/N: Well thanks to Siriusly-LOLing and HoneyLuvee it turns out it's going to be WAR! So this chapter is dedicated to them! But please don't be angry at me if this chapter sucks. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters aren't mine. **

Tanya's POV:

I skidded to a stop after a few miles. Leaves flew up into the air around me.

What was I doing, running away?

Edward is mine, and no insignificant human is going to change that. I didn't wait all this time just so some stupid human _pet_ could take him away.

I started walking back to the big, white house at a human's pace. This slow pace helped me think clearly.

A human – how could that stop Edward and I being together, when we're destined to be?

Sure, Edward thought she was his 'soul mate' and they were in_ love_, but once Edward sees me next to her, he'll forget all about the human. I'm a freakin' beautiful vampire. What could a plain, boring human do?

I'll do anything to get him.

Edward's POV:

I heard Tanya run away into the forest. But in less than five minutes she came back I heard footsteps coming back to the house. I was confused in this new change and I tuned in into her thoughts.

I gasped.

She was going to do anything to get me. Even if it meant going to the extremes.

Bella's POV:

What had happened? I was scared stiff as the Denali's greeted Carlisle. And the fact that I couldn't hear what they were saying made the matters worse. My imagination ran wild with scenarios. My heart was thumping like it had just ran a marathon and despite the fact that Edward's cool hand was cradling mine I was still fretting about every single thing.

Carlisle and Esme walked back in with three females and a male behind him.

Three females?

Wasn't there supposed to be four?

Carlisle introduced us.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is Kate," he pointed at a tall, beautiful woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, "Irina," he indicated at a shorter, but equally beautiful woman with dark-brown hair, "Carmen and Eleazar." The couple were holding hands and had Spanish features.

Kate, Irina and Carmen scowled at me, while Eleazar managed half a smile.

Carlisle saw my confused expression and guessed what I was thinking about – where was Tanya?

"We told Tanya about you and she ran away into the forest. I doubt she'll be coming back soon."

But as soon as he said those words, Tanya came bursting through the door in all her beautiful glory.

**A/N: I didn't know how Irina, Carmen and Eleazar looked like so I just made it up. And sorry about the cliffie, I just have to think up what Tanya would say/do when she comes back. Any help? And school is back in session so I will take way longer to update. :D**


	7. The Famous Isabella

Tanya's POV:

I slowly basked in everybody's shock as me bursting through the door. I swung my beautiful hair over my shoulder as I stared at Bella – the plain, ugly, boring human.

"So…" I sneered, "Is this the famous Isabella?"

I knew that she didn't like her full name – I just had a feeling. And that feeling proved to be right. Her cheeks were now tinged with an inviting pink.

But I don't want to have anything to do with that stupid human. It would do no good to have her blood in my veins. Her blood probably tasted as boring as she looked.

Edward growled warningly at me when he picked up that thought coming from me. At the same time the human corrected me, "Bella."

I didn't care what 'Bella' had to say. I gave her one of my best glares and turned to Carlisle.

"Am I staying the same room as before?"

The livid look on the girl's face was worth having Edward growl at me.

**An: A very, very short chapter. Even by my standards.**

**And does anybody have any ideas for the war between Tanya and Bella? Oh and who wants Bella to be a bit like Tanya?**


	8. Innocent, pure Bella

**A/N: How nice am I? Three chapters (one of them A/N's unfortunately) in two nights. My usual rate is one short chapter a month. Happy reading! BTW there's another A/N at the end.**

Tanya's POV:

I slowly unpacked in the room that I always stayed in.

Edward probably thought she was innocent and pure.

Oh no.

I could see right through her.

Everything about her was fake. Her innocence, her blush, her emotions and her reactions to everything. For goodness' sake, her face was probably fake too.

When Alice took the time to inform me that Edward could not read Bella's mind, I knew exactly what was happening. That's probably why she could keep up the pretence. He couldn't read her like an open book.

But all the fake things she did were for nothing. Because I, Tanya Denali, is here. And I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine.

_Later that day…_

I heard the piano start playing.

I hope that Alice had hid her thoughts from Edward – I want this to be a surprise. That's why I had to plan the whole thing in the forest on some moss-covered boulder.

Both the Cullens and the rest of the Denali's were shopping with Alice. Luckily Alice got Edward to stay at home, under the false pretence of getting a surprise for him. I think she wanted my plan to work. Hmph. Even she wants me to be her sister-in-law.

I slowly descended the stairs. More gracefully than _she_ could ever manage. I've seen her walk around. Stupid little klutz. She couldn't do anything without Edward keeping an eye on her. She is really just a pet.

"Edward," I breathed seductively.

"Yes, Tanya?" Edward asked in a bored tone. He looked up while he kept on playing the piano.

His jaw dropped and his fingers froze.

I grinned triumphantly. He hadn't expected this.

**A/N: Yes I know another short chapter. And another cliffie. **

**Also I was wondering if any of is a beta that could help me or could recommend me a beta. If you could help me in anyway I would love you so much (in a friendly way). Thanks. :)**


	9. Fiancee?

**A/N: Yeah I decided to repost this. The original chapter is going to wrong way.**

**Well, I hope you like this. I also need a beta desperately. Maybe one of you sympathetic readers can beta my work. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am totally rich. If you guys are stupid enough to believe that you must be more ignorant than me. I am NOT Stephenie Meyer.**

EPOV

"Edward," she breathed seductively.

I stood up immediately and backed away. What on earth is she wearing?

She was wearing a strapless, skin-tight, basically transparent mini dress.

I stare at her with my mouth wide open. She noticed and smiled at me.

She started walking very slowly towards, thinking that she might be able to corner me.

"No," I croaked, "I've already got Bella."

"Yeah I know," she replied, "But what you don't see is that I'm so much more better for you – you don't have to change me into a vampire. If you want, we could have –,"

I interrupted her.

"No. I will not cheat on my fiancée."

"FIANCEE?" she screeched.

"Yes Tanya, fiancée. You know, when your partner is engaged –," she interrupted me this time.

"I KNOW WHAT A FIANCEE IS!"

"Calm down, Tanya. It's not such a big deal," I told her, knowing full well, that she does think it is a big deal.

"Edward –," she was interrupted, again but the sound of a car coming up the driveway.

Thank goodness, that Alice can see into the future – I didn't fancy being ripped apart and put together again. Trying to put your arm back on is a real hassle when you don't have eyes to see where it is.

Tanya gave me one burning stare, and left the living room. At that moment Bella rushed in, without tripping (amazingly), heading straight towards me, throwing herself on top of me.

"Watch it, honey," I warned her.

Above us I heard a snarl. And like I suspected, looking at us from upstairs was Tanya.

BPOV

Oh no she didn't. Alice just told me that Tanya is trying to seduce Edward. No one, absolutely no one, tries to seduce Edward. Because if they haven't figured it out yet, we are meant for each other.

It was me Edward decided to come back for, it was me that Edward decided to save from James. It was me that Edward chose. And if Tanya hasn't got that yet, she must be the dumbest vampire out there. Doesn't she see that Edward and my relationship is like the modern day Romeo and Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde, Heathcliff and Cathy? We were meant to be, despite all obstacles!

As the car sped towards the house, Alice kept on telling us what was happening. And I nearly fainted in happiness when Edward told _her_ that I was his fiancée. I have never been more happier to admit that one day, in the near future, I would have to marry someone.

I sprinted inside the house, hoping that my clumsiness might leave me alone for this moment. I practically jumped on top on Edward, not caring what the Cullens and the Denalis thought.

Then I heard a snarl above us. It was loud, meant for us to hear. I gave her a glare which clearly showed what I was thinking – _bring it on_.

**A/N I thought that was pretty good. Well this signifies the start of the war between Tanya and Bella. And I desperately need a beta. Even if none of you are betas can you at least recommend one? There are so many to choose from!**


	10. Flirtatious

BPOV

I lied on the top of my bed, thinking. I went to bed earlier tonight because I wanted to think of a way to make sure that Edward was still mine.

I wasn't planning to fight for Edward – I just assumed that she'll know that he was mine and that she'll keep her hands off him.

But she doesn't get it. She decides to seduce him. But I don't care – Edward and I are meant to be.

She has already launched an attack. So I need one, fast. If I don't, it would be like flying the white flag. And that's just unthinkable.

I kept on thinking until Edward came. And subsequently caused me to be distracted.

When I woke up the next morning in Edward's arm, I was dreading the day at school. Mike was probably going to ask me out again.

Then the plan came to me in a stroke of brilliance.

Of course, how come I haven't thought of it before?

Jealously.

I could flirt with Mike at school. Then Edward will, hopefully, be jealous and Tanya will know that Edward cares for me very much.

Perfect.

I wore my blue sweater, Edwards favourite on me. But I try to distance myself from him. Hard, but necessary if we were to stay together without interefernce from a certain blonde.

When we got to school Mike came up to me, to ask me out again. Edward glared at me like usual, but I smiled at him.

Linking arms with him, I said in my most flirtatious tone, "Hey Mike, I was wondering if you can help me with my English homework." I batted my eyelashes for extra effect. Mike looked at me with dreamy eyes.

I heard Edward snarl behind me. The plan's working! I spent the rest of the day, flirting with Mike and, as expected, giggling as Mike flirted back. At the end of the day, Edward was ignoring me.

I started to panic – what if the plan backfired, and Edward thought that Tanya was better than me. Or at least less flirtatious.

But before I went inside the car, Alice pulled me aside and whispered hurriedly, "The plan's working."

EPOV

After we got to school today, Mike came up to us as usual, and like usual I glare at him, warning him to go away. But instead of rejecting him as usual, Bella started to flirt with him, so unlike the Bella I know.

Earlier that morning, Bella already seemed a bit distant, but it definitely got worse at school. It was at these times I would give almost anything to read her mind. Of course, I could always just read Alice's mind to find out what is happening.

But when I located her mind, she was busily translating the President of America's speech into German.

I felt irritated – Alice knew what was going on, but she was deliberately not letting me know.

As school, instead of going to Bella's house like usual we go to my house. When we got it I told Bella to come up to my bedroom. We sat down on the couch and I held Bella's hand in my own. I was about to ask her what's wrong, when I heard someone thinking from outside the door (**A/N I know that vampires can hear long way away but this makes it better**).

I didn't want Tanya to listen to this but there was no other way.

"Bella," I began cautiously, "what's wrong?"

She looked at me, confused.

"Well, you've been practically ignoring me the whole of this morning. And then you spent the rest of the day flirting with Mike."

She smiled at me. "Oh, it's nothing, Edward."

"Sure?" I look at her, showing her that I am very protective of her and I'll let_ nothing_ harm her.

From downstairs Alice called my name in her head. She added it was urgent.

"Bella, I promise I'll let nothing hurt you. Just remember that and that I love you more than anything."

I thought I saw a glint of victory in her eyes, but it was gone when I looked at them again.

_Edward_, Alice called again.

"Be right back, love," I assured her, getting up.

"Ok I'll just read." She said, taking out a book from her bag.

When I opened the door I heard a flash of blonde hair disappear behind a corner.

_Tanya_, I thought.

**A/N that was fluffy. Sorry if you don't like fluff. Please, again, could someone recommend a beta. Pretty please?**


	11. Jealousy or seduction?

**A/N this is the confrontation of Bella and Tanya. I desperately need a beta. Thanks.**

BPOV

Nearly straight after Edward left Tanya opened through the door.

She sneered.

"I know what you did. Jealousy – very clever," she hissed in a way, clearly meaning that it was not a compliment.

"It's better than seduction," I retorted.

Her eyes narrowed. She moved towards me.

"You think you can keep Edward forever, don't you? Well let me tell you, little girl, you're just a passing phase," she sneered.

That sentence stabbed straight at my heart. He had left me once. No, I shouldn't think like that.

Tanya seemed to sense my insecurity, and she smirked.

"See, Bella, you know it too,"

I stood up. I will not take any of this – Edward said that he loved me and I believed him.

"Tanya, like I believe you. We've been through so much together," I shot back.

"And he's going to throw you aside like a doll once he's over you!" Tanya snarled.

I stepped close towards her until we were nose to nose

"You know that you're fighting a losing battle, Tanya. You just want to prove to the world that a 'little girl' cannot have the man you want. But let _me_ tell _you_, I am going to get the man you and I both want," I smirked at her.

"What did you just say?" she asked, surprised that I had the courage to say htat.

"I said that you're scared that I'm more attractive than you," I repeated, changing it a little.

She glared at me, "Are you challenging me?"

"Yeah maybe I am, so what?" I asked cheekily.

"Well, it's on. But before you try to beat me, I'm going to win, no matter what," she snarled.

"Bring it."

**A/N a bit weird but it's good enough I suppose.**


	12. The fight has begun

**A/N It's not really fiery, but this chapter was crucial – Edward needed to know what was going on. Please could someone recommend a beta – there's so many to choose from! Thanks, once again.**

EPOV

I have no idea what happened this morning.

After Bella woke up, I went back home to change as usual. But the moment I walked through the door, Tanya came running towards me and then jumped on top of me.

I was immensely surprised, but my vampire reflexes didn't fail me. Plus, I knew Tanya was up to _something_ when I heard her thoughts from the driveway.

And there I was with Tanya wrapped around me, like a boa constrictor intent on its prey, with my whole family and the Denali's sniggering, when I heard Bella's truck turn up the driveway.

Alice must have saw what was going to happen, but she was intent on not letting me know what was happening, as everybody was thinking of something unrelated to what was happening now.

Bella was turning off the engine now, so I pushed Tanya off me. She pouted, like I expected her to. Bella came in then and when she saw Tanya close to me, walked up to me, and kissed me.

The kiss was very passionate and I had difficulty restraining myself. She smelt so good…

Trying stop myself from doing something I would regret, I gently pushed Bella off. She, like Tanya, pouted. But hers was much cuter than the strawberry blonde's.

I looked around at my family to get some clue at what was happening. All the Denali's, including Tanya, have left.

Alice just smiled knowingly, and then pulled Bella upstairs to show her a new outfit.

Emmett was not much help. He just sniggered loudly.

Jasper was a bit more helpful. _Women fights – I wouldn't try to interfere if I was you_, he warned me.

I turned to my parents. Esme just smiled and went out to the garden. Carlisle smiled and said in a bemused tone, "You're popular, son."

What Jasper and Carlisle said clicked together in my head. Tanya and Bella were fighting over me. And all the hugs and kisses were to show that I was theirs – marking their territory, like dogs. If this was one of the movies that Alice forces us to watch every second Saturday, I would be thinking something along the lines of, '_The fight as begun_' with some background music.

I shook my head. Even after 108 years of living, I still don't understand women.


	13. He's cheating on you

**AN: As you probably realised I have changed the title of this from, 'Tanya wants Edward' to 'Fighting a Losing Battle'. I have to thank MsMrTaken for that. And this chapter is based on miniview's suggestion. And I have to thank everybody that reviewed, because that actually made me get off and type up this chapter. **

EPOV

After Bella left to go home and eat dinner with Charlie I dragged Alice into the forests.

"Alice, can you please help me?" I begged her.

"With what?" she replied, knowing full well what I was begging her for.

"You know why. I don't I – or anybody in the family except you – can live with all this jealousy in the house."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've already promised Bella to be on her side,"

"You can just tell me what Tanya and Bella are planning, and ways I can avoid them. Please Alice,' I pleaded.

"I can do that, but what's the fun in that?" she replied cheekily. Then she ran off because she saw herself giving in to me if she stayed.

"You're supposed to be my sister," I grumbled, knowing that she can hear me, hoping that she'll feel guilty.

Her reply was just her twinkling laughter ringing through the trees.

I climbed through the window of Bella's bedroom. I sat on her bed waiting for her. Charlie was keeping her downstairs talking to her about what happened at the police station.

When Charlie finally got distracted by the baseball on the television and Bella finally go into her bedroom, she was surprised that I was there. Even more surprisingly for her, I hugged her tightly, then I kissed her passionately. Of course she returned the kiss with just as much passion. But as usual I broke the kiss before I couldn't resist myself and did something I would regret.

She pouted for a moment, then her curiosity over why I had just kissed her like that.

"What was that for? You don't usually do that," she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you… and I was wondering if you could stop the ridiculous fight you having with Tanya. Tanya has openly declared war on you. I thought you were Switzerland. Please just stop this," I said carefully.

"Sorry, but I can't. It just got started," she told me.

"But Bella..." I tried dazzling her, like she always says I do.

But this time she held firm.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I've got to show that slut a 'insignificant human' can keep a man – or a vampire."

I sighed. Women are just so complicated. No wonder I haven't been attracted to anybody before Bella came along.

Bella cupped my cheek with her hand and smiled. Then she moved in for a kiss.

I couldn't convince Bella to give up, but maybe Tanya would stop.

I know that convincing Tanya would be much harder to convince than Bella. Nevertheless, I had to try.

I found Tanya in the forest, hunting. It was very dangerous to interrupt a vampire while they were feeding, even vegetarians. I waited for her to finish her lion, then I started talking.

"Tanya, I was wondering if you could do me a favour," I said silkily.

"You know what I would do for you," she said seductively.

"Well, I was wondering if you can end the stupid fight with Bella."

"Yeah I can," I was relieved, "but only if you break up with her." After she finished her sentence the brief instance of relief was gone.

"Tanya can't you just leave her alone? Please," I pleaded her.

"You heard my conditions. And I smell some nice elk," she said, sprinting away in the direction where some elk was wafting from. I sighed and went back home wishing I could sleep and ignore all these troubles.

BPOV

I was lying on my bed, thinking about what Edward wanted. I thought he would understand; know that I _have_ to show Tanya that Edward was mine.

There was a cough behind me. I turned around, thinking it was Edward again – who else could climb in the window that easily? But it was Tanya.

I narrowed my eyes, only fearing the worst when it came to this woman.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Bella, I just wanted to tell you that you have no chance of keeping Edward," she started, "because –"

I interrupted her, "Because of you." I snorted at the fact that she believed in something that would never ever happen.

"Partly right, Bella. It is because of me – because he's cheating on you with me."

I froze.

"W-what?"

"He's cheating on you. With me," she enunciated every word clearly like I didn't understand the language fluently. But at that moment it did feel like I didn't – my brains just kept on processing those words, trying to piece them together, to find the meaning.

I just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"We started when I came to Forks. He just couldn't resist me. And his bed isn't entirely for you, you know," she said, smirking.

I gasped.

"Yes, Bella, we've have taken our relationship much farther than what you could ever hope to achieve. We've taken it to a stage where you and Edward will never be."

I started hyperventilating.

She smirked one last time, and climbed out of the window.

**A/N Tanya's lying, by the way. And both Bella and Tanya have to be stupid at sometime, right? I hope you enjoyed that! **


	14. He's NOT cheating on you

**I know this is short, but I do write short chapters. And this should be better than usual because the seriously totally awesome Annabella1901lover looked over this. **

BPOV 

I lay there, shocked.

I couldn't believe Edward cheating on me. He said he wanted me forever. Only me and nothing else. He said that he preferred brunettes, that Tanya wasn't as beautiful as me in his mind.

Now, I could see why Edward was so reluctant to change me – he didn't really want me around forever. I was just a plaything. Nothing more. I wasn't beautiful or graceful, not like that Tanya. He only kept me around for something to do – something like a hobby.

I struggled to keep myself together. The hole in my lungs was opening up again.

APOV

I had to get to Bella as quickly as possible. Tanya had gone through with her plan.

If I didn't get to Bella quick enough, she'll never trust us again. There's no saying what she'll do. If someone told me Jasper was cheating on me... But I knew that wouldn't happen. I should put all my concentration on helping Bella.

I pushed the accelerator with all my might.

BPOV

As I lay there trying to not let myself fall apart, I thought about the déjà vu feeling about this.

Although the setting was different, I felt the misery and the inferiority again. Misery that Edward didn't actually want me, inferiority is that I could never get him back. Somehow, I felt like I had always known that Edward would've never stayed with me forever. I was just a pitiful human.

I let my misery wash over me. Tears trickled down my face. Suddenly Alice was there. I gasped. Then I realised what she was here for. To convince me that Edward wasn't cheating on me.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her. She easily swatted it away. I scowled.

Alice started walking towards me. I scream at her, and threw everything I could lay my hands on at her. It felt like she had betrayed me too.

She dodged all the objects as well. Then she pounced on me, pinning my arms to my sides, constricting my movement.

I screamed at her in frustration. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I glared back at her.

"Bella -," she began in a soothing tone.

I interrupted her, "Edward's cheating on me! I know!"

I tried to act tough but I could feel the façade slipping away.

"No, he's not, Bella. Tanya was just -," Alice tried explaining again.

"I know you're lying," I interrupted her again, my voice cold.

Suddenly my tough exterior slipped away. I started to sob uncontrollably. Alice slowly released her grip then she wrapped her arms around me, this time in comfort, not in restraint.

I cried, my tears ruining her designer shirt.

She whispered in my ear, "Bella, Edward didn't, and will never, cheat on you. All of what Tanya said was a lie, to get you to lose your faith in Edward."

"B-but why would she do that?" I asked, my misery muddling my brain up.

"Bella, remember, she would do anything to get Edward. She has always gotten what she wanted in life. She thought maybe by lying to you, she could make you give up on Edward."

Relief washed over me – Edward wasn't cheating on me. But there was a nagging thought on the back of my mind.

"Why didn't Edward come explain this himself?"

"Two reasons: firstly – would you have listened to Edward if I didn't come here first?" I shook my head. "Secondly, Edward doesn't even know about this."

I looked at Alice suspiciously. She looked perfectly honest about what she was saying. But I know she was a great actress. I pursed my lips – deliberating.

I didn't know whether to believe Alice or not.

I decided to just believe her for now. I've got other things to attend to - like getting back at Tanya.

**A/N hehe. Hope you liked that.**


	15. Oooh, catfight

**A/N: Sorry I took long to reply. And for the fact that I write short chapters. This chapter was beta-d by my totally awesome beta, Annabelle1901lover! Sorry once again for taking soooo long to update.**

APOV

That freaking slut. What the hell was she thinking when she told Bella that Edward was cheating on her? She must have forgotten about me.

I slammed the brakes and my car screeched to a stop in the driveway. I got out of my car and wrenched the door open. I stood in the doorway and screamed, "Tanya Denali, get your ass down here right now!"

In a flash, both the Cullen's and the Denali 's were there. Everybody was wondering what I had tell Tanya that was so urgent. Tanya stepped forward and asked innocently, "What did I do?"

"You know what you did," I hissed.

She looked at me with wide innocent eyes. "Alice , what did I do?"

I stepped closer to her, "You bitch. Stop feigning innocence."

Everybody gasped. Words like that don't usually come out of my mouth. I had never had the need to say something like that.

I turned to face everybody else. "That woman," I raised a hand to point at Tanya, "told Bella that Edward was cheating on her."

Edward snarled, "What?"

"You heard me right, Edward. That slut went over to Bella's house and told Bella that you were cheating on her. With Tanya."

At this point Emmett added unhelpfully, "Oooh, catfight."

I glared at him. Edward was just standing there thinking about how to deal with Tanya. Right now he was contemplating whether or not to rip her apart and risk the two families' relationship. I started to tell him mentally that it wasn't worth it, when I saw something in the near future.

"Edward, Bella's coming over."


	16. Shut up

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's summer holidays now, so hopefully I'll update more frequently! I think I need to end this fanfiction soon. Any one have any suggestions for a good ending?**

**xxxRamlaxxx:** no, the story hasn't finished yet. Got a lot more chapters to go!

**jo: **yeah I realised that mistake. But this is AU and I do like that way better. :D

**ROSACULLEN:** thx, nice joke, btw.

BPOV

She's going down. I am NOT an 'insignificant human'. Many people think that Isabella Swan can't hurt anyone – she's just a weak human girl from Phoenix. Well, guess what? I can be just as bitchy as Tanya. And I'll just show them how bitchy I can be.

If I had ever wanted to go over 60km/hr, it was now. But my archaic truck just couldn't go over sixty. At times like these I really wished I let Edward buy me a new car.

After what seemed forever I made it to the Cullen's driveway. I hopped off the truck and slammed the door shut. I stormed up the stairs and whacked my hand against the front door.

Edward opened the door. "Hello, love."

I ignored him and stepped into the house. Alice came running up to me and hugged me.

"Alice, where is she?" I asked ignoring her greeting.

Edward cut in, "Bella, she's a vampire –"

I glared at him, "Don't tell me you agree with all that rubbish."

"No, love, why would I think that? I'm just worried –"

"I'll be alright, Edward. Now tell me where she is."

Alice answered, "In her room. The first one you see on the second floor."

"Thanks Alice," I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted up the stairs.

The door was closed. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door knob. I turned it and pushed the door open.

Her back was facing me. She was staring out the window at something I couldn't see. I knew she realised I was there, but she ignored me. So I coughed to gain her attention. She slowly turned around to face me. Her face was cold and unwelcoming.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

I replied, "You're giving up on Edward."

"Yeah, like that would happen any time soon."

"Too bad. It's got to happen - now," I stepped into the room, "Edward is mine, and mine only."

"You're just one of his toys. One day when he moves again he'll just forget all about you, like a toy he's grown out of," she snarled.

My fist clenched. How dare she say that?

"You're just jealous. But face it; Edward would never leave me for you."

She looked at me with pitying eyes, "Oh you'd never know. Edward's left you once and he could leave once more. And what he feels for you isn't true love. He can't be feeling true love towards you. You're just a human."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I raised a clenched fist, read to punch her, completely forgetting that she's a vampire and therefore as a rock.

But before I could inflict any damage on my hand, an icy cold hand held it back. I turned around to see a pair of warm golden eyes.

Deciding to show her how much Edward loves me, I decided to try act seductive. I turned around and put my arms around his neck, batting my eyelashes at him. I smiled coyly at him and pressed myself against him. My lips found his and were starting to move against his. I poked out my tongue and licked his lips.

I unwound my hands from his neck and found his hands. They interlocked, but like always Edward pulls away too quickly. A pout formed on my lips.

"Bella, don't. I might kill you."

"I don't –," I started my usual protest, but Tanya interrupted.

"Edward, you don't have to lie to her anymore. Just tell her you don't like her."

I turned to face her again.

"Shut up."


	17. Next man?

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of 'Fighting A Losing Battle'. I feel kind of sad, because this is my first fanfiction. Anyway hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of things u recognize from the Twilight Saga**.

TPOV

If I didn't see her mouth move, I would've thought my super hearing was failing me.

'Shut up.'

I cannot believe that she would've said that! Does she know what I am? I'm a vampire! A highly dangerous creature. And there she was, telling me to shut up! I slid into a crouch, ready to pounce on her. My teeth were bared and a snarl escaped from them.

I attacked.

Edward jumped into the middle of us, blocking me from her. Why was he blocking her, when his true love was me?

I heard the Cullens and the rest of my family coming to check out what is happening. Most of them gasped when they saw Edward's protective stance around Bella and my crouch and bared teeth. Emmett Cullen jumped behind me and locked my hands together in his giant hands. A wave of calmness washed over me. Probably that Jasper Cullen.

My sisters stood in front of me and tried to calm me down.

Kate said in a soothing tone, "Tanya, if he wants to be with a human and make his life much harder just let him be. You deserve much more than him. He's not worth all that fighting over."

I slowly slid out of my couch. Kate was right. Edward wasn't worth all this hassle. He was just this idiot who loves to make his life harder for him. There are plenty more men out there, men that are much more worthy of my love. So why should I waste it on this stupid boy?

Emmett's grasp on my wrists slowly released. Jasper sensed the change in my emotions. I stood up straight, shoulders back and chin up. I walked out of the room without a second glance at Edward.

My sisters and Eleazar followed me out of the room. Carlisle also came out. He apologized for making our stay uncomfortable. It wasn't his fault. It was his idiot of a son. I stalked out of the door while Eleazar shook his hand. Then we all started running for home. While I planned how to get my next man.


	18. POLL

**Author's Note:**

**I was looking over this a couple days ago (and as you can see, I changed a bit here and bit there to make the story flow better) and I was wondering if I didn't end it off nicely enough. **

**Should I start it up again so it could have a better ending? More of a plot? More fights? **

**Please vote on the poll I have on my fanfiction account.**

**Oh, and by the way, should I start this up again Jacob is going to be involved. :D**


End file.
